freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 030
Target Destination is the thirtieth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 5 and sixth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Attia, Ingrid, and their limiters stand against the Novafied Pandora. Ingrid, and Attia have a tough time fighting the Pandora's, as their Limiters, try to freeze them, but to no avail, as their assailants, have enhanced strength. Attia, is then attacked from behind, but she had been saved by her limiter. He tells Attia, to retreat, which further angers Attia, as she enters Pandora mode, ready to fight, along with Ingrid, and Leo. Sister Margret, goes to the holy corpse, knowing that the Nova's were after it. Ganessa, Satellizer, Arthur, and Kazuya are then seen at the Ravensbourne Nucleotide guarding it from the Nova's. Ganessa states that along with them three other top ranked 3rd years are also guarding it. Ganessa is then interrupted as the wall is broken through, by Arnett's head, and a Novafied Cassie, holding it. Summary Attia Simmons, Mark, Ingrid Bernstein, and Leo Bernard stand against the Nova Form Pandora which are attacking their academy. Ingrid is thrusted back in an attack. Mark immobilizes the Pandora with a Freezing, but the possessed Pandora shatter it with their enhanced abilities. Mark and Leo then combine their Freezing fields to free their Pandora. Attia attacks with her large mace, but her enemies casually perform a Double Accel to evade. She's still able to track them and blocks an attack from above. When Attia is alarmed of an attack coming from behind, Leo takes the attack for her and he is pierced by one of the Pandora's blades. Mark advises Attia to retreat and loses consciousness. Angered, Attia enters Pandora Mode. She attacks with Ingrid and Leo backing her up. Sister Margaret goes to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide where the she solemnly states that the Nova are targeting the "Body of the Goddess," Maria Lancelot. Outside of the Nucleotide, Ganessa Roland, Arthur Crypton, Satellizer L. Bridget and Kazuya Aoi are stationed at the Central Elevator Entrance of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Ganessa arrogantly brags about how it does not suit her to be a guard and that having Satellizer with her is unnecessary. But Satellizer counters that being in the Ravensbourne Nucleotide is the safest place to be during an invasion and that it is nothing to brag about. The four are then given the alert that the West Gate has been completely breached. Ganessa tells them that there are three highly ranked 3rd Years stationed there with them to defend the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. Ganessa then brags about they won't be able to 'play' as much. Arthur reminds Ganessa that, like Kazuya, this will be the first time they fought a real enemy. The walls and the ground suddenly shakes for a moment. Ganessa inspects a wall. A web-like crack appears and immediately Arnett McMillan bursts through it. Nova Form Cassie Lockheart has forcefully pushed Arnett through a wall while having a firm grip on Arnett's head. Event Notes *The Nova Form Pandora are able to neutralize Freezing fields. *Mark is heavily wounded and Attia Simmons enters Pandora Mode. *The Nova are targeting Maria Lancelot. *Nova Form Cassie Lockheart and Milena Marius break to the entrance of the Ravensbourne Nucleotide. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters